The present invention relates to a plant growth regulating composition.
More particularly, it relates to a plant growth regulating composition for regulating growth of cultivation plants such as cereal crops, vegetables, fruits, flowers, and the like to increase yield of crops and improve quality of the plants.
Hitherto, various studies have been made in attempts to regulate growth of cultivation plants or increase yield and improve quality, but few of them have been put to practical use.
The inventors and others have found that cholines have crop yield increasing effects on sweet potato, onion, Welsh onion, garlic and peach, etc. However, these do not have sufficient crop yield increasing effects to apply practically.
Vitamin K.sub.3 is considered to be necessary for biosynthesis of prothrombin which acts on the process of blood coagulation in animals and is known to exist in chloroplast-containing cells of plants. However, with reference to physiological action on plants, very recently it has been found that it has growth promoting effects (for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid open) Nos. 60-72802 and 61-212502), but these effects are not so high as can be practically applied.
The effect of vitamin B.sub.1 on plants has not yet been known.